The Courtship of Wyatt's Father
The Courtship of Wyatt's Father is the 127th episode of TheWB's Charmed. Summary A Darklighter named Damien accidentally sends both Leo and Piper to the ghostly plane, leading Phoebe and Paige to believe that they are dead. Characters Introduced Returning Mentioned Magical Notes Book of Shadows Spells Potions Powers * Molecular Combustion: * Black Orbing: * Orbing: * Telekinetic Orbing: * Telekinesis: * Potion Making: * Portal Creation: * Intangibility: * Healing: Artifacts * Book of Shadows: The magical tome of The Halliwell Family. * Darklighter Arrows: An arrow, used by a darklighter is poisonous to whitelighters and will slowly kill them, painfully until healed. * Everything You Wanted to Know About Portals But Were Afraid to Ask: A page in a magic school book that help Phoebe and Paige open a portal in order to retrieve Leo and Piper. 6x16-Book.jpg 6x16-Arrow.jpg 6x16-Portals.jpg Notes and Trivia * The title refers to the television series and movie entitled The Courtship of Eddie's Father. * Due to scheduling conflicts, Simon Templeman was unavailable to reprise his role of the Angel of Death, resulting in Lou Beatty Jr. portraying the part. However there is only one Angel of Death. * The WB used the promo title "Midnight Rendezvous" * Paige returns to being a brunette for the first time since Witch Way Now? * This is the first time since season four's finale Witch Way Now? that all three Charmed sisters are brunettes and will share this hair color until Forever Charmed. * Gideon orbs blue in this episode other times he has orbed purple. * In this episode, Piper finds out that Chris is her son. * In this episode it is revealed that Gideon is the future threat that turns Wyatt evil (not his intention), not a demon, as Chris has always thought. * The magic school book, Everything You Wanted to Know About Portals But Were Afraid to Ask, is based on the movie Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex But Were Afraid to Ask. * Paige and Phoebe mention highly successful talk show hosts, Jerry Springer and Oprah. * Holly Marie Combs was actually pregnant during most of season 6More specifically, Sword and the City. When she is handing out party favors to the departing guests she has the bag in front of her stomach and when she moves it to the side it's obvious she is very pregnant Glitches * Although, Chris was transparent, his shadow still appeared on the wall. * Leo mentions that elders aren't allowed to drink, however he shared a beer with Chris in the episode, Soul Survivor. * Phoebe didn't see at all upset when Chris faded away, due to him not being conceived. However, since he technically missed his conception date and was temporary taken out of existence, it would of meant that he never came from the future to save Paige from dying in Oh My Goddess! Part 1, thus it would brake the Power of Three, however the timeline didn't seem to change at all. * When Paige is talking to both Piper and Leo, her hair is curly at the back, however when she walks into the kitchen with Phoebe, her hair is extremely straight. Gallery Screencaps 6x16-GhostlyPlane.jpg 6x16-Damien.jpg 6x16-Piper-Leo.jpg 6x16-LeoLooksChris.jpg 6x16-LeoShot.jpg 6x16-Bridge.jpg 6x16-PiperPlane.jpg 6x16-Charts.jpg 6x16-Blood.jpg 6x16-LeoPiperWyatt.jpg 6x16-Manor.jpg 6x16-Darklighter.jpg 6x16-MagicSchoolBook.jpg Promotional Charmed Promo season 6 ep. 16 - Midnight Rendez-Vous.jpg Episode Stills CH616-003.jpg CH616-004.jpg 01474.jpg 02fgfgfg.jpg 05jhjhjhjh.jpg References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Templates Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes